Can't Moving
by aguma
Summary: Ini adalah kisah seorang gadis yang menunggu kedatangan seorang pemuda. Mungkin dia akan terkenal karena kisah ini. Mungkin berita tentang kisahnya akan tersebar hingga kelima Negara besar dan sampai ditelinga sang pemuda./For S-savers contest : Banjir TomatCherry/ mind to RnR :)


**Yo minna~**

**Saya kembali ^^/**

**Pertama saya mau minta maaf karena bukannya update fic malah bikin fic baru m(_,_)m *gomen**

**Terimakasih untuk readers yang masih menunggu fic saya untuk update *hontou ni arigatou T^T**

**Saya akan berusaha melawan WB dan sesegera mungkin update ^^**

**Dan ini fic yang saya buat untuk memeriahkan event banjirtomatcheery dan juga menyambut ultahnya Sasuke ^^**

**Happy reading minna~**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : typos, dan mungkin gaje, CANON (mungkin)**

**(don't like don't read)**

**Rating : T**

**Can't Moving**

* * *

_Ini adalah kisah seorang gadis yang menunggu kedatangan seorang pemuda. Mungkin dia akan terkenal karena kisah ini. Mungkin berita tentang kisahnya akan tersebar hingga kelima Negara besar dan sampai ditelinga sang pemuda. Dan mungkin saja pemuda itu akan mengingat sang gadis dan berlari mencarinya dipojok desa dimana pemuda itu dilahirkan dan menemukan sang gadis tengah tersenyum._

.

.

.

_Aku kembali ketempat itu, tempat dimana terakhir kali kita bertemu. Bangku itu masih sama, kosong dan dingin. Masih terekam dengan jelas kalimat terakhir yang kau bisikan ditelingaku. Kau pergi dan menghilang bersama hembusan angin dimalam yang beku. Aku tak bisa melupakanmu. Aku masih mencintaimu._

.

.

.

3 tahun berlalu tapi aku masih memikirkanmu. Meski latihan berat mewarnai hari-hariku, kau selalu muncul dalam mimpiku. Meski masa-masa penuh airmata telah kulewati, kenapa kau masih saja mengganggu tidurku. Terik matahari tak lagi terasa menyengat kulitku ketika peluh membasahi tubuhku saat latihan berat mengalihkan diriku dari bayanganmu. Namun saat hari mulai menggelap dan angin bertiup lembut, dingin menggelitik kulitku. Saat itulah aku mulai terjebak dengan kenanganku sendiri. Kenangan akan dirimu yang meninggalkanku sendiri disini. Airmataku telah habis hingga rasanya menangispun sudah tidak ada gunanya. Sekarang aku memang sudah tidak menangisimu lagi. Tapi bukan berarti aku tak bersedih. Aku sedih karena tak bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku bersedih karena tak bisa melupakanmu. Aku bersedih karena aku merindukanmu. Aku bersedih karena aku masih mencintaimu.

Malam ini bulan bersinar terang dilangit yang gelap. Dinginnya angin yang menyentuh kulitku lembut tak kuhiraukan. Yang kulakukan hanya duduk termenung seperti malam-malam sebelumnya dibangku ini. Kupejamkan kedua mataku dan kenangan lama itu mulai berputar seperti kaset rusak dalam ingatanku. Terus mengulang kalimat terakhir yang kau bisikan padaku.

"_Terimakasih."_

Ku buka kembali kedua mataku dan hanya kehampaan yang menyambutku. Aku menghela napas lelah untuk kesekian kalinya. Harapunku selalu melambung tinggi dan bermimpi kau kembali ketempat ini, Konoha. Dengan wajah datar dan dinginmu, menjawab sapaanku dengan gumaman khasmu. Sama seperti yang selalu kau lakukan dulu. Sayangnya semua itu hanya harapan indahku. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan enggan menjauhi bangku dingin dimana tadi aku duduk. Tempat dimana aku selalu menunggumu. Apa kau tahu aku merindukanmu hingga rasanya kebas hati ini karenanya. Entah sudah berapa kali aku kembali ketempat itu. Pojok desa dimana bangku dingin itu berada. Tempat dimana terakhir kali kita bertemu. Melamun dan menangis disana, itulah yang dulu sering kulakukan hingga sahabat pirangku menemukanku disana dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan. Sekarang, aku hanya bisa menunggu dan bersedih dibangku itu.

Apakah aku bodoh karena terus menunggumu disini. Kalau saja bisa, setiap detik akan kuhabiskan untuk menunggumu dibangku dingin ini. Ditemani angin yang setia membelai lembut kulitku seakan menghiburku. Apa kau akan menertawakanku jika kau tahu apa yang kulakukan selama ini. Apa kau akan peduli dengan perasaanku jika aku terus menunggumu. Kau tahu. Kau adalah pria berhati dingin yang pernah kukenal. Kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, meninggalkanku, membuat airmataku jatuh karenamu, dan membuatku terus menunggumu. Mungkin kau tak tahu jika yang kupunyai saat ini hanya serpihan kenangan serta potert dirimu dalam bingkai berdebu dalam kamarku. Bahkan mungkin kau tak peduli dengan hal itu bukan. Berbekal kepingan-kepingan harapan aku terus mencarimu, berharap seseorang tahu keberadaanmu. Aku begitu menyedihkan bukan. Dengan luka tak kasat mata dihatiku aku terus bertahan. Semua orang berkata bahwa aku adalah gadis yang sedang patah hati. Tapi mereka tidak pernah tahu kalau sesungguhnya aku adalah orang yang hatinya hancur berkeping-keping karena kepergianmu. Mereka tidak tahu itu, aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi apa yang bisa kulakukan. Semua terasa seperti omong kosong ketika mereka mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Mereka tidak pernah tahu bahwa aku sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Kau tahu, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melanjutkan hidupku jika aku masih mencintaimu. Bagaimana aku bisa tersenyum bahagia jika kau tak disini. Sampai kapan aku harus memakai topeng palsu ini. Topeng yang menutupi wajah menyedihkanku karena merindukanmu.

Mereka selalu menghiburku dan mencoba membujukku agar aku tak lagi datang kebangku dingin itu. Membuatku kembali ceria seperti dulu. Tapi rasanya sudah mustahil diriku yang dulu kembali. Karena mereka tak tahu bahwa diriku yang dulu sudah kau bawa pergi bersamamu. Aku tahu mereka peduli padaku. Aku sangat tahu dengan hal itu. Mereka berkata aku tak boleh seperti ini terus. Menunggumu dipojok desa dalam balutan kesedihan. Duduk menyendiri dibangku yang dingin. Tapi aku berkata pada mereka bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Karena mereka tidak tahu kalau ini adalah tempat pertama yang akan kau datangi jika kau kembali. Dan aku akan tetap menunggumu meski itu menghabisakan hari, minggu, bulan, bahkan tahun sekalipun.

Aku tahu yang kulakukan tidak ada gunanya. Tenang saja aku sudah tak semenyedihkan itu lagi sekarang. Tapi aku masih menunggumu dibangku itu hingga hari ini. Meski hujan berganti menjadi badai salju aku akan tetap menunggumu disini. Karena aku tahu, ketika kau berubah pikiran, tempat inilah yang akan kau kunjungi pertama kali. Aku tak akan pernah lelah menunggumu.

.

.

.

Bertemu denganmu tak membuat hatiku semakin baik. Bertemu denganmu justru semakin menyakitiku. Kau berubah, tatapan matamu semakin dingin. Kau semakin terlihat menyedihakan jika seperti itu. Begitu sakitkah luka yang kau rasakan. Sebesar itukah dendam mengusaimu. Hingga tak ada sedikitpun cahaya yang terlihat dari mata kelammu.

Pertemuan pertama yang membuatku tak bisa melupakanmu. Kau semakin dingin dan jauh, menyedihkan. Rasanya sakit melihatmu seperti itu. Airmata hampir saja membasahi pipiku kembali jika saja aku tak menangkap tatapan sinismu untukku. Tapi aku tak bisa mengabaikanmu. Aku hanya tak bisa melakukannya. Meski kau pernah mencoba untuk membunuhku, aku tetap tak bisa membencimu. Aku justru semakin ingin menunggumu. Apa itu terdengar gila bagimu jika kukatakan aku akan terus menunggumu. Kurasa kau tidak akan keberatan bukan jika aku terus menunggumu seperti ini.

Dan sekarang dalam kekacauan perang dunia shinobi yang tak terkendali, kau muncul dan membuatku kembali menatap punggung dinginmu. Punggung yang sama yang dulu meninggalkanku. Aku membulatkan kedua mataku terkejut. Aku tak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat melihatmu. Apakah aku senang atau sedih, aku sendiri tak bisa memutuskannya. Yang kutahu hanya kau berada dihadapanku saat ini. Dengan percaya diri kulangkahkan kakiku berdiri disampingmu. Aku tak ingin menatap punggungmu lebih lama lagi. Sekarang aku ingin berada disampingmu. Aku hanya akan terus menunggumu seperti dulu, sekarang, dan mungkin besok. Karena jujur saja, aku sendiri tidak pernah tahu kapan kisah ini akan berakhir. Meski begitu aku akan terus menunggumu Sasuke-kun.

.

.

.

_Sasuke-kun, jika disuatu pagi kau terbangun dan merindukanku, saat itulah aku tahu kau akan kembali. Dan jika kau bertanya-tanya pada dirimu dimana diriku, kau pasti tahu dimana aku berada. Aku masih ditempat yang sama. Dipijok desa Konoha, duduk merenung menunggumu dibangku dingin dimana terakhir kali kita bertemu. Tempat dimana kau meninggalkanku yang pingsan karena pukulanmu. Tempat dimana aku mencoba menghentikanmu agar tidak pergi. Dan jika benar kau akan kembali setelah semua ini, percayalah aku akan menyambutmu dengan senyum hangat menghiasi bibirku._

_Karena aku mencintaimu._

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

**Yah, beginilah fic yang saya buat, apakah menurut readers apa yg author gaje ini tulis bisa mewakili apa yang Sakura rasakan? #author juga tidak tahu.**

**Tapi menurut author kurang lebihnya mungkin seperti itulah apa yang Sakura rasakan T^T *sedih**

**Dengan fic ini author ingin Sasuke tahu bahwa masih ada tempat untuknya pulang, dimana disana ada Sakura yang akan menyembutnya dengan senyum hangat.**

**Semoga readers sekalian suka dengan fic ini dan author berharap Masashi Kishimoto benar" menyatukan Sasuke dan Sakura ^^.**

**Jika ada hal yang kurang atau tanggapan untuk fic ini, dengan senang hati author akan mendengarkannya ^^.**

**Arigatou minna~**


End file.
